


A Flower a Day

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Peter own separate flower shops and you should be rivals, but you can’t help but have a crush on him.  Peter receives mysterious secret admirers notes and he has no idea who they’re from.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 16





	A Flower a Day

Flowers surrounded him in a wide array of styles, colors, and scents. The shop had belonged to his parents and then passed to him once they were no longer amongst the living. Peter loved this little shop that was situated on the corner. He loved helping people find the perfect flowers for the ones they loved. He loved getting to meet new people and hear their stories.

This flower shop had been a staple in Queens' history for over fifty years, and Peter was the next generation leading it into the future. He spent seven days a week catering to those who wanted to give their significant other all the while he never went out himself. He helped foster love, but he never received any in return.

That was until mysterious flowers showed up on his shop’s doorsteps every morning addressed to him. The notes ranged from “Have a good day!” to “You deserve something beautiful.” Peter was stumped as to where these had come from or who was leaving them for him. He asked his usuals if they were the ones giving him the mysterious flowers, but they only shook their heads and said they had no idea who they were.

“Sounds like you have yourself a secret admirer,” one older gentleman said with a large grin on his face. He had been coming in on a weekly basis for as long as Peter had known him. He always got the same thing for his wife to brighten her day.

Peter continued to arrange the flowers for the older gentleman, “But who could it be? I’ve never really interacted with anyone enough to warrant them becoming my secret admirer.”

The older gentleman smiled kindly at Peter, “Well whoever it is will probably reveal themselves in time. In the meantime just enjoy the flowers.”

For the rest of the day, Peter’s mind was on whether or not his secret admirer would ever come forward. He hoped they did, he would like to thank them for making his day a little brighter.

You leaned against the counter watching Shuri organize your flowers by color. You grinned at your friend and wondered why she always felt the need to do this. You had asked her once and she said she liked the rainbow effect that they created when they were organized by color. Shuri was currently attending NYU and liked to spend her free time here. 

The two of you had met by chance since you weren’t attending NYU but owned the flower shop. She was an exchange student from Wakanda and was trying to get an engineering degree and was the smartest person you knew. Her brother T’Challa was the king of their country and you had met him when he came to visit her over the holiday break. You had bowed to him because Shuri told you too and he corrected you and said that you didn’t need to do that with him. 

Shuri had gotten a kick out of that.

“Did you send him flowers again this morning?” She asked as she moved onto the yellow-hued flowers.

You tapped your fingers against the counter and said, “I did.”

“And did you finally sign your name?” She looked over at you, an eyebrow arched. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear you say it.

You let out a sigh, “Why ask if you already know the answer?”

“Because I wanna hear you say you got scared and didn’t sign your name for the millionth time.” You stuck your tongue out at her and busied yourself with cleaning the counter. This did not deter Shuri though. “You’ve been sending him flowers nearly every day for the past couple of months. The poor guy deserves to know who’s sending them.”

You groaned and rested your head on the wall, “We’ve been over this, we’re supposed to be rivals. I doubt he’ll be happy when he finds out his competition has been sending him flowers.”

Shuri clucked her tongue at you, “How did this even become a thing?”

You shrugged and came over to help her, “I saw him leaving his shop one day and he looked really sad. I overheard him talking to someone on the phone and he said he had been stood up for a date. I felt bad and I don’t know, I wanted to make him feel better so I started sending him flowers.”

It had started out completely harmless, but the more you saw of him the more you started to develop a little crush. “I still think you should tell him the truth.” She let the subject drop after that.

A week later Peter actually came rushing into your shop. He seemed out of breath and frazzled. You couldn’t believe he was there, in your shop. “Do you have two roses?”

It took a moment for your brain to catch up, “Um, uh yeah I do.” You pointed to where your rose display was and he gave you a shaky smile before rushing over and picking up two white roses from their vase. “Rough day?” You cringed internally but it was the only thing you could think to say.

“You have no idea,” Peter said, shaking his head as he got out a few bucks to give to you. “It’s been long enough as it is, but then my vendor accidentally shorted me two roses and….” He looked at you wide-eyed as if he had spilled some deep dark secret. “Uhhh,” he stammered.

“It’s okay, I know you own Parker Floristry a few blocks down,” you offered him a smile to let him know that you were all right with this, that you weren’t mad or offended.

He seemed taken aback, “Right, okay, well thank you. Have a good day….” He trailed off when he realized he didn’t know your name.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” you offered.

“Y/N,” he said, testing out your name. He smiled and said, “Well I guess I’ll see you around then.”

“See you,” you called as he went to exit your shop. Your hands immediately flew to your phone to text Shuri and let her know what had happened.

The next few weeks saw you and Peter interacting more and more. He made you laugh and you enjoyed going out after work for a bite to eat with him. You still hadn’t admitted that you were the one leaving him flowers on a regular basis, but he told you all about it. He never asked you if you were the one though. Honestly, you thought that you would be his first guess by this point, but apparently, you weren’t on the suspect list.

Which was both hilarious and frustrating in the grand scheme of things.

Shuri was also growing more impatient now that the two of you were holding actual conversations with one another. She was in your shop when Peter came in to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with him. He noticed Shuri who he had only heard stories about and an idea popped into her head. “Oh, so you’re the Peter that Y/N has been leaving flowers for every morning.” Your head whipped toward Shuri and she grinned at you, “Sorry, but you were never going to tell him.”

Peter was looking at you with wide eyes, “You’re my secret admirer?!”

You hesitated, “Yeah, I am.” The whole story came spilling out and you had to admit that you felt a lot better once you had told him the truth.

Peter was quiet for a moment and then asked, “Would you like to go out on a proper date this Friday?”

You beamed at him, “Yeah, I would.”

Shuri clapped and said, “It’s about time!” You and Peter both laughed and Peter escorted the two of you out to lunch. 


End file.
